The Bird Is The Word
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: Percy is in love with 'Surfin' Bird' by the Trashmen, but it's come to the point where it's an obsession. Will his friends be able to cure him of 'Surfin' Bird' Fever? CRACK.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND 'SURFIN' BIRD' BY THE TRASHMEN.

**AN: A short ficlet on how Percy's friends cure Percy of his 'Surfin' Bird' fever. Expect OOC Percy and overuse of the words 'bird is the word!' and ''surfin' bird.'' Too much crack to even explain. Just enjoy the crackiness.I  
**

Percy, looking both ways with wide eyes, and when he noticed the coast was clear, he quickly ducked out of the tree he was hiding in and into the training area, which was completely empty. Percy sighed, it was perfect. Now he could listen to his favorite song of all time and not get stopped! He grinned, this was wonderful.

Percy rubbed his hands together and took out his iDemi phone and turned it on. And iDemi phone was like regular human iPhone, but it was for demigods. The iDemi was built to be untraceable by monsters, so demigods can talk to each other safely without worry of complete death. It had all the regular features of an iPhone, especially the Music app. It had hundreds of songs on it, and it came complete with the music videos too, if you wanted it.

Percy pressed the music app on his iDemi, and scrolled down the list of songs he had, till he hit the one he was looking for. With a sly grin, he pressed it, and the song rain in the air.

"I want everybody said, about the bird, a b-b-bird, bird, bird, b-birds the word, oh yeah the bird, bird, bird..." Percy did a little dance in his head as he started whistling the tune, running around and enjoying the atmosphere the song gave. He dance, sang and just had plain fun. 'Surfin' Bird' was his favorite song of all time, and he was _never _going to get tired of that song.

Behind the trees near the arena, three people were watching with ease.

"We need to stop him!" One whispered to the other. The other two nodded.

"I'll do it." The second one said as he carefully sneaked out from behind the trees, watching Percy dance with slit eyes. He ran out into where he was visible, and shouted.

"Percy! Stop!" It was Nico di Angelo, clad in his regular gothic attire. His face looked worried and panic struck, but Percy hissed, slinking away from Nico and keeping his phone close to him. "Percy." Nico started slowly, trying to get the boy to calm down, stepping closer a bit. "This is mad. You need to stop obsessing over 'Surfin' Bird!' It's a poison!"

"No!" Percy shouted dramatically, holding his phone close to him. "I love it too much to give it up!"

"Fine!" Nico growled. "I didn't think it would come to this. Attack!" He shouted, and Thalia and Annabeth jumped out of the bushes they were hiding in and pounced onto Percy, knocking him to the ground as he phone fell out of his hands.

"No!" He screamed, trying to claw his way to his phone, but Annabeth was sitting on his back, so he couldn't move. Nico ran around and grabbed the phone from the ground, holding it up in the air.

"I got it!" Nico exclaimed, smiling triumphantly. "But this won't be enough! We need to cure Percy of his 'Surfin' Bird' fever!"

"I'm surprised he's not going all 'Peter Griffin' all over it. Remember how Peter had sex with the 'Surfin' Bird' tape? That was kind of creepy." Thalia commented, her spear out and held tightly in her hand.

"But how do plan on curing him? He love that song. It's like his drug." Annabeth said, and she could feel Percy squirm and gasp underneath her.

'Your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love-' The noise was immediately shut off when Nico pulled out his iDemi and turned the phone off.

"Sorry, that was my ringtone." The younger male answered. "Some idiot company was calling me. From Texas or something." He snorted, while Thalia and Annabeth gave each other an odd look.

"So Nico, what do you plan on doing to cure Percy of his 'Surfin' Bird' fever?" Thalia repeated Annabeth's question, hands on her hips as she waited for the boys reply.

"We could erase everything he remembers that has to do with the song. Quick and simple." Nico answered, smiling. Annabeth thought about it for a while, then shrugged.

"It could work. But where would we find a device that could temporarily make Percy forget the song?" Annabeth asked, and Nico shook his head.

"No, we'll permanently erase the memory of the song. It's possible. Maybe we can use the River Lethe. In small doses, you could erase certain parts of someone's memory if you choose." Nico explained, and Annabeth smiled.

"We can go to the Morpheus cabin! They have Lethe water there. Why? I still don't know. Come on, let's go!" She exclaimed, and she quickly got off Percy and picked him up, freaking out the green eyed male.

"Put me down!" He shouted, and Annabeth shook her head. Luckily, Thalia took away his pen, so he couldn't hurt her. Annabeth started to run to the Morpheus cabin, followed by Thalia and Nico.

They barged into the cabin, which really didn't disturb anyone there. They went over to the fountain and sat Percy down. Annabeth had his hands pinned behind his back, so he couldn't fight them even if he wanted too.

"Now, for this to work, Percy has to think of the memory he wants to erase, and then we pour the water onto him. Now Percy, think of 'Surfin' Bird,' and how much you love it." Nico said the last line to Percy in a nice and cute manner, as if talking to a child.

"No! I know what you're gonna do, so don't even try." Percy spat angrily, and he yelped as Annabeth pinned his arms further up his back.

"Come on Percy, think about 'Surfin' Bird,' and everything will be alright." She smiled gently, and Percy shook his head, wincing as Annabeth tightened her grip. They all but Percy sighed, even the kids sleeping in the cabin.

"Come on Percy, it's for your own good." Thalia said, her face pleading. Percy shook his head childishly. Thalia huffed, then turned to Nico, who had a vial filled with Lethe water ready to pour on Percy's face, even though Nico's look was innocent, she could understand the evil behind it.

"Give me his phone." Nico raised a brow, but gave it to her. She unlocked it and scrolled through his music playlist, finding 'Surfin' Bird.' She clicked on it and the familiar tune echoed the surrounding area.

Percy started to smile, and mouth the words to the song, closing his eyes as he moved from side to side. He was thinking of 'Surfin' Bird,' and Annabeth and Nico finally understood that, so Nico went over and pour the vial over Percy's head, and before Nico was done, Thalia shut off the song and deleted it, and went through his folders to make sure there wasn't anything that might return Percy's memory of the song.

Annabeth let go, and Nico and Thalia waited for the boy sitting in front of them to respond. Percy lifted his head, and looked at Thalia in confusion.

"G'day to ya, mate! Argh, he took the treasure, that lubber! OMG, did you hear? He totally D-U-M-P-E-D her! You're not bloody serious, are you, you wanker! Hi, my names Giuseppe da Vinci and I'm from Russia! I like bananas and dating palm trees! The Socs are after us! Let's bolt! I ain't afraid of no popo, call the popo hoe!" Percy exclaimed, his voice changing and his lingo too, first to Australian, then to a pirates, then a preppy girl, a British man, a confused Italian-Russian man, a guy from the 1960s, and then lastly, a plain American voice with a tint of sassy woman in it. Nico blinked.

"I think I used a little too much." He said as Percy continued to have a weird fight with himself.

"Well, at least we cured him of his 'Surfin' Bird' fever." Annabeth said, smiling a bit, till the moment was totally ruined by Percy.

"I want everybody said, about the bird, a b-b-bird, bird, bird, b-birds the word, oh yeah the bird, bird, bird..." Percy sang, laughing to himself as he raised his arms in the air and spun around in his spot.

"Now you see kids? This is why you don't do drugs! Or let Nico near you with Lethe water at all costs!" Thalia said, shrugging her shoulders as Nico gave her a slight glare.

"Hey, it's not like I can't fix this!" He exclaimed.

"You can't." Annabeth commented, giving the boy a glare.

"Whatever." The boy muttered, crossing his arms and scowling childishly.

"Ah, now don't be afeared boy! Land is up ahead, I can see it! You just gotta watch out for the rabid toe monkeys. Dangerous critters." Percy said to Nico, who was surprised to see how fast the green eyed male stood up. Percy made a few weird faces as he said that to Nico, which made Thalia and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"Eh, I guess this won't be too bad. It's not like we _had_ any intelligent conversations with Percy." Thalia commented, making her and Annabeth laugh, and even made Nico crack a smile as Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"I once dated a fine pineapple-" Percy started, his voice going into an Australian accent, which only made the other three fall into laughter even harder. "Hey, it's a tale to tell!" The older male protested.

"Yeah, maybe." Thalia commented, rolling her eyes as she continued to laugh. Nico and Annabeth continued to laugh, which left Percy in the dark of _why _they were laughing.

Well, at least he wasn't talking about 'Surfin' Bird'.

**AN: OMG, I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's weird how my stories are funny and crazy, but they still have some kind of plot in them, but it's a weird plot. There might be some wrong facts, I apologize for that. I hope you guys enjoyed! -3-**

**Oh yeah, and 'popo' is short for 'police,' just in case you didn't know...  
**


End file.
